Found
by Ranger'sBabe16
Summary: Stephanie Plum and Carlos Manoso are friends in elementary shcool. When visiting Carlos' house she os kidnapped. Carlos never fully recovers. After he opens RangeMan, on a cleanup job who does he find but an older Stephanie Plum. This is a darkish story, expecially in the beginning. There will be an HEA so no worries there. Don't like that don't read it, simple as that.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**

Hello guys and gals, welcome to my story. Sorry if this is a little dark, but the story got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. I don't use a beta so any mistakes are mine and mine only. I appreciate feedback and anything you want to tell me. If you feel the absolute need to flame than you can but realize this is my first story. Without further waiting I give you my story** Found**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Janet Evanovich or any of her characters. I wish I did, those merry men are awesome. I own nothing!

**_Found _**

_ Prologue_

**Steph P.O.V. **

"Hey Carlos, come on let's play! We don't have all day!" I yelled at him as I ran around his backyard.

"Steph come on its lunch time and I'm hungry!" Carlos called. My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm six years old. Carlos Manoso is my best friend. He saved me in elementary school when the bully Joyce Barnyard tried to beat me up. I live with my mom, dad, and my older sister Val in our home in the burg. As I ate my peanut butter and olive sandwich with Carlos a knock came at the front door.

"That's my mom." I told him. I finished my sandwich and grabbed my bag off the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told him as I stood to leave.

"Bye Wonder Woman!" He called to me as I walked down the wooden hall way that led to the door.

"Bye Batman!" I called back to him as I pulled the door open. Only it wasn't my mother there, it was an old man. He was balding and fat. He had on a plumbers outfit and had a weird glint in his eyes.

"Your not my mommy, let me get Carlos. Are you here to fix the plumbing?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Hey let go! Carlos he..!" I called before he put his hand and a piece of cloth in front of my mouth. He scooped me up bridal style and walked out of the house. The last thing I saw before it all went dark was Carlos' horrified face.

**Carlos P.O.V.**

"Hey Carlos, come on let's play! We don't have all day!" Steph yelled as she ran around my back yard her hair whipping around.

"Steph come on its lunch time and I'm hungry!" I yelled back with a smirk on my face. Steph bounded up the stairs and into my house with a smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling. My name is Carlos Manoso and Steph Plum is my best girl friend. I'm seven years old and live with my mom, dad, four sisters, and two brothers. My mom and dad were picking up Cecilia from grandma and grandpa's house in Point Pleasant today and Alex was watching us. Alyssa and Abby were at Hannah down the roads house and Lydia was out with her boyfriend. Mario was away at camp, with his friends. While Steph and I ate our sandwiches the door bell rang.

"That's my mom." Steph said finishing her sandwich grabbing her bag and walking down the hall towards the door.

"Bye Wonder Woman!" I called on a whim. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Bye Batman!" she said before opening the door. I turned around and started cleaning up the dishes from lunch. I put the plates in the sink and was going for the bowls…

"Hey let me go! Carlos he..!" Steph screamed. I turned and ran into the hall. The last thing I saw was Steph's terrified blue eyes before they drifted shut and the man shut the door locking Steph out forever.

_11 years later_

**Carlos P.O.V. **

I'm eighteen today. It should be a happy occasion but it's not. All I can think about even after all this time is how Steph should be here experiencing everything with me. Her terrified blue eyes still haunt my dreams, every once in a while. My family and friends look at me with pride and nervousness. Tomorrow I leave for the Army. I need something to keep my mind off of Steph. I need this. I put on my fake smile that I've gotten so good at over the past 11 years. Once the party calms down and everyone leave I lay in my bed thinking of Steph. My last thought before my eyes shut and darkness claims me is _'I'll find you Wonder Woman. I'll save you, I promise.'_

**Steph P.O.V.**

It's been 11 years. Today is Carlos' eighteenth birthday. I wonder if he still remembers me, or if I've faded into a memory not worth remembering. I hope he's moved on or at least I tell myself that. In reality I hope he never does, I need to hold on to the hope that one day he'll find me. That someone cares enough to still look. I shift a little and my injuries protest in pain. I stifle a groan and drift off. My last thought is _'Come find me Batman I'll be here waiting, and happy eighteenth birthday, I hope.' _

**Authors Note**

Well what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Ok? Please review, I will read them all. Any questions ask and I will try and answer. Thanks for reading this far. I will try and update every Wednesday but no promises especially with finals coming up. Thanks

**~Ranger'sBabe16**


	2. Chapter 1: Telling Tank

**Authors Note**

So I decided to update early, I hope you don't mind. This is kind of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyways. I would like to thank you all for reviewing, adding it as a favorite, or following it! You are all wonderful people and I hope you are still going to be wonderful people. Thanks a ton and I love you all for it.

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Warnings **

I forgot to mention that is a major Helen bashing. I don't like her so, all my stories will bash her.

**_Found_**

Chapter 1: Telling Tank

_5 years later_

**Carlos P.O.V.**

This cleanup was meant to be easy. In and out, throw around a couple of druggies and get my anger out somewhat. That's not how it happened. We busted in and machine guns shot back. I wasn't sure what was happening, druggies didn't shot machine guns. Before long the sounds stopped and we entered the house to see what was left. I knew some had got away.

"You take upstairs, I'll take down." I told Lester and Manny the two with me. I was prepared for almost everything, everything but this. I thought my time in Delta Force had made me immune to the horrors of torture. I was wrong, so very, very wrong. I busted open the door to the basement and saw a sight that would never be unseen.

"Steph, is that you?" I gasped.

_Previously that day_

Life had gotten hectic lately. RangeMan was booming and I was making big bucks. None of that mattered today though. I woke up at 5 and did my most vigorous workout, a grimace on my face the whole time. The men stayed clear of me none wanting to inflict my wrath. After my shower on seven I got dressed and headed to the control room, brooding all the while. I stepped into the elevator. The door closed and my mind flew to that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey let me go! Carlos he..!" Steph screamed. I turned and ran into the hall. The last thing I saw was Steph's terrified blue eyes before they drifted shut and the man shut the door locking Steph out forever. I stood stock still, looking at the door not sure what to do. As my brain kicked into gear I ran over to the door and yanked it open. _

_ "Steph," I called. "Steph where are you?" I called looking around for her. All I saw was a black van pulling down the street. She was gone and I didn't know who, or why, just that she was gone. I sat down on my step and cried. I don't know how long I was there before I heard a car pull up. I looked up through my tear filled eyes to see a watery Mr. Plum. I ran to him hugging him tight._

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sobbed over and over again into his stomach not sure what to do. _

_ "What's wrong Carlos? Is Steph ok?" He asked me bending down to look into my brown eyes. _

_ "She's gone; some man came and took her." I cried looking up into his horror struck face. Tears pooled into his eyes and he…_

_End Flashback _

The dinging of the bell indicating the elevator had stopped ripped me from my memories. Today was the sixteenth anniversary of Steph's disappearance. I stepped off onto five to silence. The only sound was the clicking of keyboards and the rustling of paper. I walked silently to my office and shut the door behind me. I knew I wasn't going to get any work done today. I sat in my chair and rubbed my temples, troubled. I needed to get my head out of my memories I had a cleanup later today. A knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called to the door. Tank opened the stepped in before closing it again. This wasn't going to end well I knew.

"What's up with you RangeMan? I haven't seen you this out of it since last year this time. Come to think of it you're like this every time every year." He said looking at me expectantly. This was why he was my second he knew things.

"It's a long story, one I don't like telling." I told him, deciding that if I couldn't trust Tank with this than who could I trust.

"We've got time." He said looking at me. I sighed it looked like I wasn't going to be getting out of it this time around.

"When I was seven, I had this best friend. Her name was Stephanie Plum. She was amazing she was honest and she wasn't judgmental like her mom. She told it how it was and never listened to her mom. I remember she jumped off her garage roof once because she wanted to be Wonder Woman." I said smiling at the memory of her shinning eyes as she excitedly told the story. "She was at my house exactly sixteen years ago when a man knocked on the door. We both thought that it was her mom coming to pick her up. We were both wrong. The man grabbed her and left. I haven't seen her since. No one found her body so I chose to believe that she's still alive. Her father does to; he helps me track down any leads I find. He feels really bad that he couldn't protect her, I do to." I told him looking down at my desk. My eyes were drawn to the only picture on my desk. I was me and Steph when we were four and five, eating watermelon. It was everywhere but we looked so happy together. A sharp pain shot through my chest a pang of longing just as fresh of the day she disappeared.

"If you have questions just ask them, I'll only answer them once." I told him looking up into his dark eyes, mine emotionless.

"RangeMan, I just don't know what to say. What did her family do?" He asked quietly

"Her dad was devastated; he was comatose for a few hours. Her sister didn't really know what to think, just that her sister was gone. Now her mom, she seemed indifferent and almost happy at times. I think she may have had something to do with it but Frank won't let me look into it." I tell him. I glance down at the clock to see that it was almost 18:00 hours.

"We better get ready. We have that cleanup tonight." I told him almost happy to avoid the conversation I knew we had to have soon. He nodded with a knowing glint in his eyes before he left the room. I walked over to my wall safe and pulled out my guns and knives and proceeded to put on my Kevlar. I stepped out into the control room Tank, Lester, Bobby, Manny, Zip, Hal, and Cal were waiting for me so we could go cleanup some drug dealers. I nodded and we jogged down the stairs and into the garage. Tank, Lester, Zip, and Cal loaded into one SUV and Bobby, Manny, Hal, and I in the other. I drove with Bobby riding shotgun. Shortly we arrived at the location and silently pilled out. I pointed Tank, Bobby and Zip to take the back and Hal and Cal to take the side. Lester, Manny, and I were taking the front. I counted down and busted in the door. That was when all hell broke loose. Three men turned and opened fire on us with their MK57's. Manny and Lester jumped in an open door clearing it before coming back and firing on the enemy. I ducked behind a pillar and open fired on them soon. I heard the window shatter and looked around the pillar. The last man was jumping from the window. I ran over and saw the other two dragging their injured comrade towards the woods on the far side.

"You take upstairs, I'll take down." I told them before heading off to find the door to the basement. I kicked it open and proceeded down. I heard the sounds of shouts and shot upstairs but that all faded into the background at the sight that met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Steph is that you?" I gasped.

**TBC**

**Authors Note**

Don't hate me, I know it's a cliffy but I had to end it here. I hope that answered some of your questions. Next week's post will have some of Steph's P.O.V. but I had to set the stage this time around. Tell me what you think. I always enjoy reading them. Thanks for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed this installment of **Found**. Review, Review, Review please.

~Ranger'sBabe16


	3. Chapter 2: Found

**Authors Note **

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I absolutely adore them. So I decided I was going to update early because we had a snow day today and I'm bored out of my mind. I hope you dearly enjoy this installment of Found. Thanks again for all the wonderful encouraging reviews you all have given me. So on with the story!

**Warnings!**

This chapter has graphic torture scenes and is semi, very violent. It is not for the faint of heart. I don't really enjoy writing this, but it must be done to fit in with my story, so beware this **is not for the faint of heart!**

**_Found_**

**Previously on Found **

_I pointed Tank, Bobby and Zip to take the back and Hal and Cal to take the side. Lester, Manny, and I were taking the front. I counted down and _busted_ in the door. That was when all hell broke loose. Three men turned and opened fire on us with their MK57's. Manny and Lester jumped in an open door clearing it before coming back and firing on the enemy. I ducked behind a pillar and open fired on them soon. I heard the window shatter and looked around the pillar. The last man was jumping from the window. I ran over and saw the other two dragging their injured comrade towards the woods on the far side. _

_ "You take upstairs, I'll take down." I told them before heading off to find the door to the basement. I kicked it open and proceeded down. I heard the sounds of shouts and shot upstairs but that all faded into the background at the sight that met me at the bottom of the stairs. _

_ "Steph is that you?" I gasped._

Chapter 2: Found

**Steph P.O.V. **

As I regained consciousness I heard the sound of men in the room next to where I was chained up. They were talking in muffled voices that I had long ago tried to stop listening to. The burns, bruises, scratches, and whatever else they did made my body protest at every slight twitch of my straining muscles. My shoulders had gone numb days ago from being chained to the wall. This was the fourth house in the last three weeks. We moved around constantly, never staying somewhere long enough for someone to find us. I hadn't given up hope though, even though it was a slim to nothing chance I still believed that my dad or Carlos would find me. My one good eye took in my surroundings. My right eye had been forcibly removed a few years ago; I had learned to live with the darkness on that side. I was in a dark, rank basement. It could've been anywhere, but I knew it was still in the Trenton area. I had only been in the trunk for about twenty minutes so we weren't far away. Just as I settled in trying to relax into my waking sleep when the door to the basement banged open and my captor walked down the stairs in slow deliberate steps meant to send chills down my spine. It wasn't his steps that scared me most though it was the feral look on his face that did.

"So my pet, you are awake, that is good." He said with a horrid smirk on his twisted face. I said nothing, not that I could anyways. I was pretty sure my vocal cores had stopped working a few weeks after the torture had begun. My silent screams seemed to comfort him anyways. He walked up to me and ran his grimy fingers along my collar bone smiling that twisted smile the whole time. This man was beyond insane; he was so far in Candy Land that the Grandma Nut seemed sane. He turned abruptly and walked over to a large box that he brought everywhere with him. I knew what was inside, his torture devices. I gulped nervously. He only used those when he was in a really bad mood; normally he just used his or others fists and knives. I tried pulling my arms in to make me smaller but the shackles held me still. He turned towards me with a wicked glint in his eyes. I looked down into his hand and saw his favorite torture device and my least. He had a think for burns, I did not. He walked purposely over to me before starting. My eyes screwed up tight in pain my mouth open in a silent scream never heard by anyone. This continued for a good 45min before he walked away cackling. I lay panting sweat pouring down my body from the exertion. Weimar second in command silent walked up to my captor and whispered something in his ear. They shot a glance at me before walking away. I gave a sigh of relief and sank into the blissful darkness that constantly waited in the wings of my undeveloped mind.

As the blissful darkness left me the sound of gunshots broke into my mind. My eyes snapped open and my good eye looked around frantically. Not being able to see left me partially open to attacks, not that I expected anything less. I frantically searched for something familiar but nothing came. I was alone. My head sagged against my naked chest and out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. BANG! The door to the basement splintered open and I raised my heavy head to see who or what was coming down the stairs into my dark domain. A man I had never seen before entered gun drawn. I stared wide eyed waiting for him to see me and shoot. When he saw me he did something I didn't expect. He stumbled back as if hit. His horror filled eyes looked up at me and a spark of recognition entered his beautiful glittering eyes.

"Steph is that you?" He gasped at me openly gaping now. A brilliant smile lit my face, the first in what seemed like forever. He slowly walked towards me almost like he feared I was a figment of his imagination. He stopped right in front of me looking at me with unreadable eyes. I fidgeted quietly letting out a silent hiss of pain. It must have shown in my eyes because he stumbled backwards and tripped falling on his butt. Tears streamed silently down his face, I didn't know what to do. Sixteen years is a long time not to see someone, especially when one was probably considered dead. A small weight seemed to leave my shoulders when I realized that part of my hell was over, Carlos wouldn't leave me here. After sixteen years it was finally over. Silent tears streamed down my face. I was so happy, more so then I had ever been in my life. A creaking on the stairs caused me to turn my head. I saw several men with guns drawn walk down the stairs warily looking all over.

"Hey bossman, you here?" One called. I looked over at Carlos and he opened his mouth and silently closed it nothing coming out. He wiped the tears off his face and all emotions seemed to drain from his face.

"I'm here," he said with steady voice. "But we need Bobby ASAP." He called quietly. That triggered something with the men because they ran the rest of the way down and over to Carlos looking at him, searching for deadly wounds. When finding none they glanced at each other concerned.

"Where are you hurt?" One asked concerned.

"Not me you morons, her." He said pointing at me. They turned around and saw me hanging in the air for the first time. Their eyes shot open in silent horror at the state I'm sure I was in. One stepped forward squinting at me as if he thought he knew me.

"Steph is that you? It's me Lester." He said looking curiously. Then it hit me it was Lester Santos, Carlos' cousin. We were tight back in the day. I nodded slowly and his face darkened considerably, like he was hoping it wasn't me.

"Jesus what the hell happened to you?" He asked quietly running his hand through his hair. I looked down and said nothing. The last thing I remembered before the blissful darkness clamming me was the sound of more footsteps on the stairs.

**Ranger P.O.V.**

I was totally in shock. The six year old girl I had been searching for, for the last sixteen years was chained up in front of me. Only she wasn't that six year old anymore, but a twenty two year old that looked like she was eighteen. Her skin was covered in lacerations and burns. She was so skinny, that if I looked close I could see right through her. She was pale as a ghost and blood dripped slowly down some of her cuts. I was horror struck to say the least. Never in my twenty three years on this planet had I seem something this horrifying and I had seen torture before, even inflicted it. I didn't know what to do, I was immobile. Her eyes locked with me and a small smile graced her rugged features before her head slumped down on her chest. I jumped up looking around wildly for Booby. He had to help her, she needed to live. I had not just spent the last sixteen years looking for her, just to watch her die before my eyes.

"Bobby!" I barked harshly. "Help her, fix her at all costs, she is not to die. Do you hear me?" I spit out at him. He looked at me curiously before nodding and getting to work. My eyes locked with Lester and I nodded to the stairs. He nodded and we walked towards them to have a chat.

**Lester P.O.V.**

I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. When I came down into that basement and realized the girl chained to the wall was Steph, someone I considered family. It made my blood boil. I followed Ranger out of the basement and into the living room of the house. I knew he had something on his chest and he had to get it off. He stepped into the living room and whipped around and pinned me with a stare. One I knew well. We were going to find these fuckers and make them pay. I leered at me and he leered back. We were on the same page. I clapped him on the back and he did the same. My mind swirled planning the painful death we would inflict on those who dared hurt an innocent little girl like Steph. I would be there for her no matter what, and I knew RangeMan would be right behind her as well. We stick together and Steph was one of us.

**Authors Note**

Well what do you think? Was this a good chapter? I thought it was fairly long. Review please, I so enjoy them. I wonder what will happen to Steph. Will she come out strong? Well you'll have to wait and see. I hope you like the different viewpoints. If not let me know. If you want more let me know. Thanks for reading this far I hope you enjoyed it.

~Ranger'sBabe16


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Revelations

**Authors Note**

Ok, so I know I am a horrible person. It has been way to long since I last updated and I give my sincerest apologies to everyone. Life got in my way. I had my final exams that lasted two weeks due to our umpteenth amount of snow days. I couldn't write then because I was studying. Then the next week my brain was fried so I couldn't even give you a sentence that made sense. Then well my sister was arrested for being a dumbass so we have to deal with her two young children because her beau is in jail too. So I've been busy out the kazoo. For those of you waiting for Healing Powers I plan on updating that tomorrow. I know that my excuses are just that excuses, but I don't have internet at home so I am sitting at my grandmas posting! Well I hope you like the long waited for chapter 3 in **Found**

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Warnings**

This chapter isn't that bad. It has some explanation of her injuries in little detail. References to rape, torture, and some minor bad words as seen above in my AN.

**_Found_**

**__**Chapter 3: Unexpected Revelations

**Bobby P.O.V.**

I watched Ranger and Lester walk up the stairs to another part of the house before my mind drifted to the girl chained to the wall. She looked eighteen maybe. I rushed over to her with my med bag and set to work. If I was going to save this girls life it was going to take a miracle. It was a miracle that she wasn't already dead. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't covered in a bruise, cut, or burn. I'd seen lots of torture victims in my time in the army, but this was one of the worst ones I'd seen in my twenty-four years on this planet. I picked the locks on the chains holding her to the wall and she fell forward. I stuck my arms out to catch her and keep her from hitting the ground. When she landed in my arms I was horrorstruck to feel how light she was. It couldn't be more that one hundred pounds, if that more like in the eighty's. We needed to get nutrients in her if Ranger wanted her to live. I turned to Cal,

"Go get a car ready and tell Ranger if he wants her to live; she needs to get to a hospital ASAP." I didn't even look to see if he left, I had bigger fish to fry. She had so many injuries that I didn't know where to start. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**Frank P.O.V.**

I sat and pondered what my life had become like. I was a father of two girls one, a spitting image of my wife Helen, personality included, the other like me in some ways, but different in others. One lived with her cheating husband Steve three houses down in the Burg with their two daughters Angie and Mary Alice. The other was somewhere no one but the bastards who took her know. Now if asked about Steph I would nod my head and answer all the questions and pretend that I had moved on, but in reality I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry over my missing pumpkin. She was my pride and joy, MY perfect daughter not some carbon copy of her mother. I still hadn't given up hope, even after all these years. I looked over at the T.V. and stared at the hunting show on that I wasn't paying attention too. About half way through the program the phone rang and I knew Helen wasn't home to answer the phone so I got up.

"'Ello?" I answered.

"Frank, it's me Carlos, I've found Steph." He said in a rush before pulling yelling something at someone else.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" I asked running to grab my coat and throw on my shoes. I was out the door the phone in my hand and the Buick started.

"She not ok, she's been tortured Frank. We're on our way to the General Hospital in Trenton." He told me "See you there." He said before the dial tone sounded in my ear. I threw the phone into the passenger seat and stepped on it. Please baby girl, daddy will be there soon. I prayed.

**Ranger P.O.V.**

I paced the waiting room in Trenton General waiting for some news on Steph. I thought back on when we brought her in.

_Flashback_

_ I jumped out of the car before it even stopped. Bobby with an unconscious Steph in his arms followed. _

_ "Help, this girl needs help!" I boomed when I entered the room. All eyes turned to me, as I walked confidently into the room. I knew the panic I'd been feeling was plain on my face, yet I glared at every single person in that waiting room daring them to challenge me. Bobby walked into the ER and the attendants jumped into action. A gurney was pushed out by several doctors; Bobby placed Steph on the gurney and the doctors wheeled her away shouting out orders and observations about Steph. I watched the gurney with Steph's prone still form until it was gone behind swinging hospital doors. I turned back to Bobby and Lester who had entered the hospital without my knowledge. I was slipping. I was so worried about Steph that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Lester put his hand on my arm and nodded over to a seat in the corner that looked over the ER. I slumped down in the uncomfortable chair my face in my hands. So many thoughts were running through my mind that I didn't know what to think. I would just have to pray for her safety, something I hadn't done in years. _

_'Oh God, please don't let Steph die. There is so much I regret with her that I have to amend.' _

_End Flashback_

I sat back down in the seat that I had been occupying for the last four hours wondering about Steph's health, mentally and physically. Not many people could survive that long mental stable in the end. I started pulling on my hair when a hand settled on my neck. I looked up into the kind eyes of Frank Plum. Whatever I was going through I knew his was ten times worse. This was his daughter, the light of his life in the hospital after sixteen years of endless torture.

"Its ok son, Steph's a fighter. She won't give up, not after being rescued." His eyes held no malice or ill intent towards me and I still couldn't believe it. This man who had lost his daughter on my watch didn't blame me. I blinked, my vision blurred. I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't cried since I was seven and Steph had been taken. I didn't think I still knew how. Frank Plum pulled me up into a hug and we clung to each other like our lives depended on it. I know not very me, very Ranger, but every strong man has a breaking point and I had just reached mine. We sat down when the doors swung open and a very tired doctor walked out over to the receptionist. He asked a question and she pointed to us before going back to her paperwork. He slowly walked over to us, the floor seemed to grow into a never ending line, yet shorten considerately.

"Are you Mr. Plum, a one…" he looked down at his clipboard and back up "…Stephanie Michelle Plums father?" He asked looking in between the two of us waiting for an answer.

"I am, and this is Carlos Manoso Steph's best friend." He told the doctor. He nodded and looked me over before turning back to Frank.

"I am Dr. Henderson. If you will follow me, I will take you to my office and explain what is to happen from here on out concerning your daughter. "Frank and me followed him, but before we got to the doors he turned on me.

"No one but immediate family is allowed to come; you may wait in the ER Mr. Manoso." He told me like I was some insolent child that needed scolding.

"Anything that you have to tell me you can tell to Mr. Manoso. He is just as good as immediate family." Frank told Dr. Henderson with a stern glare. Dr. Henderson nodded and we continued on our marry way. We entered a small office with papers all over the desk and the cabinets that littered the room.

"Now Mr. Plum your daughter's condition is very bad, but she is currently stable. She has many lacerations, ranging from deep and needing many stitches to ones that look like mere paper cuts. The lacerations litter about three forth's of her body, and many are infected. Most of her cuts are on top of old scars that she will have, and she will have lots of them. We have started her on an antibacterial IV drip to help her body fight the infections. Now, she also has burns ranging from cigarette burns to three degree lost nerves and feeling in certain areas. The most obvious and horrendous ones being on her left leg. Her upper thigh will most likely have very little feeling to it. She may be able to walk, or she may need a wheel chair depending on if we can repair the nerve damage. The burns do cover about half of her body, mostly the lower half. She has several broken bones that we have set, but she has many more that we broken over the course of the last sixteen years that did not heal right and will hinder her. We had her sedated and we rebroke some of them so that they will be set right and save her pain in the long run. We didn't do that to all or she would be in a full body cast that is not possible at the moment. She has most definitely been raped numerous times and has extensive scaring in her vagina. This will not prevent sexual intercourse but it will take awhile before she is ready for that, in my best guess. It also looks like she was recently pregnant but the baby was killed inside of her. That has been corrected. We had to remove her spleen and parts of her intestines due to extensive scarring. Her right eye has been forcibly removed and there is nothing we can do to help her develop sight in that eye. We can give her a glass eye so she doesn't go around with an eye and a socket. The nerves in her body are very alert and sensitive so she will be jumpy and shaky for months possibly years as her body tries to a just to this new life. She is very malnourished and we have started her on a IV that helps her regain some of that. Her mind is severely underdeveloped. She will not know many things that a normal child would know at the age of six. She will not understand many things. You will need to be patient with her and teach her like a child in that sense, as well as some others. Her vocal cords are ripped to shreds' and there is no fixing them. She will never be able to talk; I suggest teaching her sigh language as well as English. Her right ear is also injured. All sounds in that ear will be diminished and will likely stay that way. Now teaching adults new things is normally hard, but Steph's mind is that of a six year old. She will need extensive work for her to be able to function properly in today's society. I suggest she live with someone that can help her and teach her. So think on that, but remember that she will need constant care and will most likely be on crutches or in a wheel chair for a few years. She will be staying here in the hospital for no less than the next three months at the earliest. If you have any questions you may ask. If not we can go see her, but she will be lightly sedated for the next few weeks so she has some time to heal." Dr. Henderson told us. I nodded my head ready to see her again. For the umpteenth time I wondered who had done this to her and what was the most painful way to die.

"I am ready to go see my daughter." Frank said. Dr. Henderson stood and nodded before walking into the drear hallway and down to Steph's room.

"Here she is, be gentle and I will be back in several hours." Dr. Henderson said walking out and leaving us to sit with her. I looked at her sleeping form and sighed. I wasn't leaving so I settled down and quietly fell asleep with the sight of Tank and Lester guarding the door.

**Authors Note**

Phew! That took a lot of time. I hope you like it. Feel free to review even if it is to yell at me for not updating sooner. I apologize again; hope this redeems me a little in your eyes. I love all of you and your reviews. They mean a lot to an old geezer like me (joke bout the geezer part). Enjoy I'm going to **try** and update this weekend. I love you all! Thanks so much for all the support and patients!

~Ranger'sBabe16


	5. Chapter 4: Long Awaited Awakening

**Authors Note**

Ok I have updated sooner! Yes, mission accomplished. So I have gotten several reviews requesting or asking that I get a beta. So if anyone wants to beta my story(s) feel free to contact me and see what you can do. I would appreciate it either way. So are you all ok with the story so far? Any suggestions? I'm always open to them. Please enjoy the next chapter of **Found**!

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Warnings**

Ok so I don't really have any for this chapter as of yet, I have yet to figure out what I am writing so as the French say, transmettre mon historie fidèle(Forward my trusty story)! So I may have taken French for two years, but still do not know it, or Spanish so google translate is my friend. Anyways transmettre

**Found**

Chapter 4: Long Awaited Awakening

_Previously on Found_

_"Now Mr. Plum your daughter's condition is very bad, but she is currently stable. She has many lacerations, ranging from deep and needing many stitches to ones that look like mere paper cuts. The lacerations litter about three forth's of her body, and many are infected. Most of her cuts are on top of old scars that she will have, and she will have lots of them. We have started her on an antibacterial IV drip to help her body fight the infections. Now, she also has burns ranging from cigarette burns to three degree lost nerves and feeling in certain areas. The most obvious and horrendous ones being on her left leg. Her upper thigh will most likely have very little feeling to it. She may be able to walk, or she may need a wheel chair depending on if we can repair the nerve damage. The burns do cover about half of her body, mostly the lower half. She has several broken bones that we have set, but she has many more that we broken over the course of the last sixteen years that did not heal right and will hinder her. We had her sedated and we rebroke some of them so that they will be set right and save her pain in the long run. We didn't do that to all or she would be in a full body cast that is not possible at the moment. She has most definitely been raped numerous times and has extensive scaring in her vagina. This will not prevent sexual intercourse but it will take awhile before she is ready for that, in my best guess. It also looks like she was recently pregnant but the baby was killed inside of her. That has been corrected. We had to remove her spleen and parts of her intestines due to extensive scarring. Her right eye has been forcibly removed and there is nothing we can do to help her develop sight in that eye. We can give her a glass eye so she doesn't go around with an eye and a socket. The nerves in her body are very alert and sensitive so she will be jumpy and shaky for months possibly years as her body tries to a just to this new life. She is very malnourished and we have started her on a IV that helps her regain some of that. Her mind is severely underdeveloped. She will not know many things that a normal child would know at the age of six. She will not understand many things. You will need to be patient with her and teach her like a child in that sense, as well as some others. Her vocal cords are ripped to shreds' and there is no fixing them. She will never be able to talk; I suggest teaching her sigh language as well as English. Her right ear is also injured. All sounds in that ear will be diminished and will likely stay that way. Now teaching adults new things is normally hard, but Steph's mind is that of a six year old. She will need extensive work for her to be able to function properly in today's society. I suggest she live with someone that can help her and teach her. So think on that, but remember that she will need constant care and will most likely be on crutches or in a wheel chair for a few years. She will be staying here in the hospital for no less than the next three months at the earliest. If you have any questions you may ask. If not we can go see her, but she will be lightly sedated for the next few weeks so she has some time to heal." Dr. Henderson told us. I nodded my head ready to see her again. For the umpteenth time I wondered who had done this to her and what was the most painful way to die. _

_ "I am ready to go see my daughter." Frank said. Dr. Henderson stood and nodded before walking into the drear hallway and down to Steph's room._

_ "Here she is, be gentle and I will be back in several hours." Dr. Henderson said walking out and leaving us to sit with her. I looked at her sleeping form and sighed. I wasn't leaving so I settled down and quietly fell asleep with the sight of Tank and Lester guarding the door._

**Ranger P.O.V.**

It seemed like time moved so slowly but at the same time it went by so fast that before I knew it three weeks had passed and Steph still hadn't woken up. The doctors wouldn't tell us, but they seemed worried. You didn't make it in Special Forces if you couldn't read people. I spent all my spare time at the hospital, weather it was just a quick stop between skips or a night long visit. Frank didn't seem to mind; in fact I think he liked it. Helen and Valerie on the other hand did not. Whenever I stopped by they would look at me as if it was my fault that Steph was here, but weather it was because she'd been found, or because they truly believed that this was my fault still remained to be seen.

_Flashback_

_ Frank and I were sitting at Steph's bedside quietly. We said nothing and I think that suited the both of us just fine. Frank couldn't keep his eyes of his lovely daughter. She had been here two days and was just as pale and looked like a mummy rapped in all the bandages and casts. It was seven o four when the screeching could be heard._

_ "The witch figured it out." I deadpanned. Frank gave me a wary smile but said nothing to contradict me. _

_ "—WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MY HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER ARE HERE? FRANK WOULD HAVE CALLED ME! DON'T LIE YOU SKANKY BITCH!" Helens voice screamed shrill and grading on my ear drums the whole time. Frank stood up opened the door and walked out. Brave man, I thought to myself._

_ "FRANK WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? NO NOTE, NO NOTHING! I COME HOME FROM THE STORE AND YOU'RE GONE NEVER TO BE HEARD FROM AGAIN. DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Helen yelled. I smirked to myself and walked out into the hall leaving Steph in her room. _

_ "Helen dear, they found Steph, I told you she wasn't dead, I told you." Frank said. Helen sobered up quickly. _

_ "What, that disgrace is still alive? I thought she would've been dead years ago." Helen said dismissively."_

_ "Oh, there it is." Lester said, he had been guarding the door with Hector, who had surprisingly taken to the sleeping girl like a duck to water. _

_ "Lester," I hissed. "Stop quoting 'Pitch Perfect'." I muttered under my breath. I turned back to Frank, ignoring Lester's shocked stare. Just because I'm me doesn't mean that I don't keep up with the times. Frank's eyes narrowed considerable and he looked like Mount Saint Helens was going to blow. In this case Mount Saint Frank, because Helens blown._

_"Don't you ever disrespect my daughter in front of me or others ever again, Helen. Stephanie had been brutalized for the last sixteen years, sixteen years, the least you could do is care you old hag." Frank said, he never raised his voice, but his quiet demeanor was almost worse. Helen just nodded before walking towards Steph's room. _

_ "And just who are you?" She asked me, stopping just shy of Lester and Hector. _

_ "Carlos Manoso, ma'am." I told her wondering if she recognized me. I didn't have to wait long. Her eyes got this glint that she quickly covered. I narrowed my eyes, she knew something, I just knew it._

_ "Yes, you are, Maria's son right? How your twelve siblings doing?" She asked me._

_ "Yes, Maria and Ricardo's son, and its only seven Helen, Zachary, Alexandria, Cassandra, Noël, Samantha, Delaney, and Alison." I tell her quietly (__**AN**_ I don't know Carlos's siblings names if they ever gave them, so I'm using my own.) _She huffs before_ _looking at Lester and Hector._

_ "And you are?" She asks with false politeness. _

_ "I'm Lester Santos, Carlos's cousin." Lester says knowing the next statement._

_ "Kyla's son right? How are your seven siblings doing?" Lester lets a hint of a smile show through._

_ "Yes Kyla and Bruce's son, and its only four siblings. Annabelle, Leah, Alexander, and Tammy." Lester said, "And before you ask that's Hector, he doesn't speak English, but Greek he does. His parents are Helen and Paris and he has a sister named Briseis." Lester said shaking with silent laughter at his joke on the Trojan War. Helen glares at Lester with that look. She huffs out air, making her look like a tow pack a day smoker, and walks into Steph's room. I smack Lester's head and walk back into Steph's room. _

_End Flashback_

This seemed to be the norm for the moment. Val had the same reaction as her mother, which made me wonder. My team was still looking into Steph's capture and her rescue. At this moment in time I was on my RangeMan issued laptop running background checks on our new hires, to see if they were fit for RangeMan. A creak made me jump as it was just me and Steph in the room. I looked over at her and saw she was waking up. I stood over her bed until her blue eye opened and looked at me with curiosity.

"Steph, you're awake." I whispered, just before she closed her eye and the heart monitor line went flat.

**Authors Note**

I know, I know you're going like what the hell, but it's ok I promise. You'll all get to see what happens to Steph later. I swear. Wouldn't it just suck if I discontinued this right now? But no worries I won't. Hoped you enjoyed, and please review. Thanks a ton!

~Ranger'sBabe16


	6. Chapter 5: Longest Week Ever

**Authors Note**

Hey guys I'm back and ready to write. This week has been super hectic. My school has lost its mind. People are being kicked out of the MME's because they are wearing yoga pants. Is it just me or is that so stupid? People got kicked out for tight jeans too. What's with that crap? Like half my school was gone for one stupid thing or another and the teachers are at their wits ends, so it's been crazy. Well anyways here I am with the next chapter of **Found.**

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Warnings**

The usual I think, anything more and I don't know about it yet so enjoy.

**Found **

Chapter 5: Longest Week Ever

_Previously on Found _

_My team was still looking into Steph's capture and her rescue. At this moment in time I was on my RangeMan issued laptop running background checks on our new hires, to see if they were fit for RangeMan. A creak made me jump as it was just me and Steph in the room. I looked over at her and saw she was waking up. I stood over her bed until her blue eye opened and looked at me with curiosity._

_ "Steph, you're awake." I whispered, just before she closed her eye and the heart monitor line went flat._

**Ranger P.O.V.**

Before I could do anything doctors and nurses were running around dragging machines behind them with some purpose that I didn't know, and I hated not knowing. I stood just staring at Steph, not sure what to do. Before I got my mind wrapped around the fact that Steph had flat lined and was dying a nurse got into my face and pushed me out the door. If I had really not wanted to move, I wouldn't have, but I did. The door shut with a note of finality with it. Steph was dying and I could do abso-fucking-lutly nothing. Slowly I came back to the world around me and I heard yelling down the hall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO CALL ME?! IT'S MY BABY GRANDDAUGHTER IN THEIR HELEN. I DID NOT RAISE YOU THIS WAY, TO FROGET TO CALL ME WHEN SHE WAS FOUND. HOW COULD YOU? I WOULD HAVE LEFT THAT SENIOR CRUISE INSTANTLY IF I WOULD HAVE HEARD! THAT'S IT WASN'T IT? I WOULD HAVE DROPPED EVERYTHING AND FLOWN BACK TO TRENTON AND YOU DIDN'T WANT ME HERE! THAT'S IT ISNT IT? GOD DAMN IT, HELEN!" The voice of Edna Mazar sounded throughout the hospital. I smiled a grim smile glad that Helen was getting some shit thrown in her holier-than-thou mentality. I walked around the corner to tell Frank and Edna what had happened to Steph, my notorious blank face firmly in place.

"Edna, how nice to see you. I wish it was under happier circumstances." I told her as I walked up next to her.

"Why Carlos Manoso, I haven't seen you in years. My how you developed, you must have a nice package down there." Edna said copping a feel. The blood drained from my face and everywhere else and seemed to pool at my feet. Edna smiles back and I grimaced.

"Frank, Edna, Steph flat lined." I spit out hoping that they heard me over Helen's insistent rambling.

"SHUT UP HELEN!" Frank roared at her before turning to me with a wild look in his eyes.

"What do you mean she's flat lined? She isn't dead is she?" He asked me, panic seeping through every pore.

"No, not yet, the doctors got their fast enough so she's alive, we just have to hope that she pulls through." I tell him. Edna and Frank nod and head back into the waiting room in front of Steph's room, forgetting all about Helen. I walked with them but at the last second looked over my shoulder and saw something that would forever haunt me. Helen's face was twisted into a terrible hatred for her youngest daughter. It was so malicious that I wondered if I had ever met her on one of my missions overseas. Just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone, but I knew I hadn't imagined it, I was Ranger for God's sake. I sat down next to Frank to wait.

The next week passed so slowly. Steph never woke up, but she was still alive and her brain was functioning normally. So I still had hope. Then one day exactly a week later her beautiful blue eye opened up and she smiled the brightest smile at m, her one eye shinning bright.

"Oh Steph, I'm so glad that you are ok." I told her honestly. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Just as quickly as the light was there, it disappeared. In its place was a broken scared little girl of six, with Carlos as her only friend and so much pain, so much. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there with her.

**Steph P.O.V.**

My eyes opened and everything was hazy. I couldn't make out anything with my left eye and I couldn't see at all with my right. A familiar face looked down at me and I smiled at him so happy to see that Carlos visited me when I broke my arm, when I jumped of the roof.

'Oh Steph, I'm so glad that you are ok." He says. His voice is different and now that I think about he looks different too. I opened my mouth to ask him about it when no sound came out. For a second I was confused as to why, before my whole world came shattering around me in a million shards of sharp pointed glass that cut me with every fall. All the memories I tried not to think about came to the forefront of my mind. The pain, suffering, and torture I endured were fresh in my mind and I didn't know how to handle it. So I did the thing that seemed natural, I mean it got me what I wanted with my parents before it all, I cried. Deep hart wrenching sobs that I couldn't control. The machines went wild scaring me half to death as they beeped. The door was flung open making me choke on a sob scared of everyone. I just wanted my daddy to help me.

'I want my daddy.' I tried to tell them, but no one seemed to hear me. What do I do? I'm so scared. I thought to myself.

'Help me!' I called out, but still no sound emerged. So I cried, and cried, and cried.

**Authors Note**

So what do you think? Fun, I thought so. Poor Steph, I feel so bad writing this but I know that it will get better, and now you do too. I promise it does get better and happier, abet slowly, but it does. So R and R. Now some peoples R and R means rate and review well mine mean read and review. Fun huh? I thought so.

~Ranger'sBabe16


End file.
